1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor circuits and more particularly to metal oxide semiconductor field effect clocking circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dynamic clocking circuitry have been implemented in N-channel metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors as shown in FIG. 1. This circuit is a simple inverter dynamic circuit that requires a node to be charged and then conditionally discharged on the existence of an input. One requirement of the dynamic circuits is the timing, the input needs to be present before the precharge becomes present. Therefore, this circuit requires additional timing signals to insure this condition.
A dual output timing circuit is shown in FIG. 2. Note that in addition to the timing requirements of the single branch circuit as shown in FIG. 1, the dual output or dual branch circuit requires a second timing signal. These additional timing requirements can be burdensome when multiple branches are connected together.
It is the object of this invention to provide multiple output logic circuitry with minimal number of clock signals.